Heads or Tails
by Boltshok
Summary: *just a little something* The plate walkers are a fearsome plague creature that originated upon Cybertron...what could possibly happen if a few are let loose in the medbay?
1. Chapter 1

A space bridge opens on the Protihexian plate, up on Cybertron. Who opens it will be a mystery, but what comes through will not...

...

A klaxon alarm sounds, and Red Alert's voice echoes over the com system.

"_Plate crawlers present in Base. I repeat, plate crawlers present in Base._"

Mecha are in action, some arming up to fight the creatures, and others rushing to shut down the important facilities. Lifeflight, in medbay, reassures the femme currently in his care, holding a new sparkling.

"D-Don't worry," Lifeflight says calmly, with a smile. "E-Everything w-will-l be under c-control."

"Okay," the femme whispers, holding her sparkling closer. The baby clicks and chirps, eyes looking brightly up at his carrier.

A crash is heard in the main bay, and battle cries echo throughout the halls. A plate crawler sidesteps into view - it resembles a monstrous crab, with shining, silver pincers. As it picks up a mech in a claw, someone fires upon it, and finally lops off its' claw, which frees the pinned Mecha.

...

"Bumblebee, we need your assistance."

"Prowl, I'm not at home...I'm coming, though. I'm coming as fast as I possibly can."

"Acknowledged."

...

One of the plate crawlers wrenches open the medbay doors, but Ratchet and Jolt are there to greet the first one.

"Get out of my medbay," Ratchet hisses, and reaches into subspace for a weapon.

...

"Wha-what was that?" the femme whimpers, scared, and Lifeflight sits on the berth with her. "Nothing, n-nothing...don't-t worry."

...

Ratchet and Jolt are each pitched to a side of the medbay, and the crab scuttles farther, searching for food and easy prey. It knocks upon the door which contains Lifeflight, which surprises the femme enough to send a fearful pulse through the carrier bond of the sparkling. As the sparkling begins to cry, the door is torn from the hinges, and the crab reaches in for one of the Mecha.

"N-No!" Lifeflight cries, reaching into subspace for something to fend off the crab.

He finds his gun, and pulls it out, firing upon the plate walker's hard shell. The bullets ricochet off, and Lifeflight stops firing to avoid hitting the femme.

"Leave u-us alone!" he shouts, shoving the crab back.

Stumbling, the creature nearly falls, and reaches out, snagging Lifeflight's arm and pulling him out too. Once he is in the crab's claws, it's all over.

...

"Bumblebee, _now_," Prowl growls over the com. "I have Mecha on the verge of offlining fighting the walkers."

"I'm coming!" Bee cries, racing up the porch steps, and leaping through the warp pad. "I'm here."

"Attend to medbay first."

...

"Get...off..." Lifeflight whimpers, as the crab slowly bears down on his midsection with a claw. "Ow...ahh..."

He stretches up, and touches his com. "W...Winnie..."

...

The huntress hears his quiet com in her earpiece, and responds to it cheerfully. "Hey, Lifeflight! What's up?"

"Help...me..."

When the com cuts, Winnie's blood runs cold. "I'm on my way, Lifeflight."

She mounts Brawny, and starts sprinting towards Base.

...

Bumblebee slices through the first crab, and the lifeblood, blue energon, splashes onto his chest. Another one walks in, and he slays that plate walker as well.

Lifeflight whimpers as the crab grips him harder...

...

Winnie rides up to Base and halts with a sliding stop, and she jumps off of Brawny's back, moving to enter the mainbay...but the door is shut. She bangs on the door. "Let me in!" she shouts. "I need to go inside!"

Yells and roars are heard from inside, and Winnie wonders what is happening.

...

Lifeflight lies on the floor, bleeding out from a massive wound - the crab had split him in half, and currently was busy eating his legs and hips.

"Run," he whispers as the femme nears him. "Run."

She races into the main part of medbay, meeting up with Bumblebee.

"Please help him," she pleas, looking down the hall. "Please."

"I will," Bee says. "Stay here, away from the walkers."

He turns to the hallway, but when another plate walker comes into the medbay, he is forced to stop and fight it.

...

"W-Winnie..." Lifeflight whispers, from where he lay on the floor, most of his internal fluids now external. "P-Please..."

...

"Prowl, let me into this Base!" Winnie yells, frustrated. "I must get in!"

"Winnifred, we currently have a situation that warrants the closing of Base. Be patient and wait."

...

As the crab moves for Lifeflight's remaining half, he starts to pray, hope fading.

"Lifeflight!" Bumblebee roars, seeing the crab picking up the medic.

Raising his battle axe high, Bee brings it down hard on the back of the crab, cleaving the shell in two. Energon bathes the two Mecha, and Bumblebee sheathes his axe, pulling Lifeflight up into his arms.

"Oh Lifeflight," he rumbles. "Hold on, I'll find you a medic."

"B...B-Bumbl..."

"No. Don't you dare offline on me. You've still got an intact spark chamber. Don't give up on me now."

Walking swiftly into the medbay, Bee looks for a medic. He spots Ratchet on the floor, by the wall.

"Doc! Doc! Ratchet, c'mon, get up," he groans, nudging the CMO with his foot. "I need you. I need your assistance."

Slowly the older medic comes around. "Bumblebee?"

"I need immediate medical aide," Bee instructs. "Get up and help me."

Gathering his feet, Ratchet stands up shakily. "Alright...oh dear. Oh Lifeflight. What have you done?"

Lifeflight's eyes flicker as more energon drains from his body. His helm lies back against Bee's arm, and he sighs.

"Get him into the OR," Ratchet says. "Now. Jolt, up and at 'em. I need you in the OR now. Now, Primus fraggit."

The other medic comes around, and heaves himself upright. "Wha'?" he asks, and when he sees Lifeflight, nods. "Got it."

He jogs into the back, and Ratchet beckons to Bumblebee. "Come with me."

Ratchet leads him into the operating room, and orders Bee to lay the little medic on the berth inside.

"He will hopefully come out of this alive. I'll com when we're done."

"Okay," Bee murmurs, watching Jolt come in, scrubbed and ready.

"Out!" he says loudly. "You're not sterile."

Backpedaling, Bumblebee steps out of the OR, catching a glimpse of the tools Jolt will be using.

...

Walking into the main bay, Bee sees that the plate walkers are dead, and the door to Base is being raised. Winnie stands outside, furious at being locked out. G walks through the warp pad, and goes to Bumblebee's side. "What happened?

"Go into the OR," he says. "There...there...Lifeflight is there and he needs medical attention immediately."

"I'm on it," G says.

As she enters the OR, Bumblebee feels the sinking in her spark. He shivers and sits down against the side of medbay, pulling his knees up.

...

Winnie walks into the mainbay, and quickly jogs into the medbay. The berths inside are tossed around, and energon-covered footprints lead to Bee, next to the wall.

"What's happening here?!" Winnie asks, and his panels flick up, analyzing her in an instant. "Go, Winnie, I'm in no state of b-being to speak to you coherently."

"Where is...where is Lifeflight?" Winnie asks, considerably softer. "Are...are you bleeding?"

"OR, and no. Sit down if you're staying."

Winnie sighs, breath whistling. "Fine."

She sits beside the wall, and shivers on the cold floor. "You're covered in energon," she says quietly.

"Plate walkers contain a lot of fluid," he whispers. "Especially...after...after they've fed."

...

Minutes tick by, and his shoulders tremble a little. "Are you cold?"

"I'll be fine," she says.

"I'm warm," he offers, "if a b-bit upset."

"You're sticky," she says, touching his arm gently.

"I'll go find a shower then."

Standing up, his panels lower as he walks down the hall, leaving smeared, bloody footprints behind. A door shuts, and Winnie is alone.

...

About fifteen minutes later, he walks back out, a little bit happier and a whole lot cleaner. "Now will you sit with me?" he asks, and Winnie sighs, relenting. "Fine."

He sits away from the bloody spot, and Winnie moves over to be beside him. Hmm...Bumblebee was right...he is warm.

"What about Lifeflight?" Winnie asks quietly, and Bee puts an arm around her shoulders.

"He's in good hands," he replies. "G is with Ratchet, Jolt, and maybe a few other medics by now. They are working diligently to save him."

"Save him? From what?" Winnie asks, "What happened?"

"The space bridge opened and some plate walkers came through. They're uh...like giant metal crabs, about the height of um...I don't know, taller than I am by a foot or so...at least for the little ones."

"Oh," Winnie sighs. "What...why is Lifeflight in surgery?"

"Because he was attacked while with a patient and her sparkling."

...

An hour passes, and G walks back down the hall, yawning and tired.

"I can't do anything *yawn* more," she mumbles, easing down to the other side of Bumblebee.

"That's okay," Bee murmurs, an arm encircling her, "he's in good hands."

"His...his spinal cord was in my hands," G whispers. "He bled out on the slab before me...and he was still conscious."

"Do they need more energon?"

"I...I think so."

"I'll go give it to them."

Pulling himself upright, Bee leaves Winnie and G alone.

"Can...can you get me into the OR?" Winnie asks. "I...I need to see him."

"Maybe not inside," G replies, "but the observation room is open."

"Where is it?" Winnie asks loudly. "I mean..."

"No-no, of course. Down the hall, and it's the first door past the OR. Don't enter the OR. Don't even crack the...door."

G sighs, and her eyes slowly close.

"Don't fall asleep here," Winnie says, taking her arm and tugging her upright. "At least come into the observation room."

"Yeah..."

Winnie walks down the hall, G by her side, and enters the observation room. Two couches and a chair sit in the dark room, and they are covered in slick black leather. G sinks into the chair and promptly falls asleep, but Winnie is not so quick sit down. She looks out of the window, down into the operating room.

Lifeflight lies on the surgical slab, and Bumblebee sits next to him, and arm outstretched with three tubes pulling energon from his system. He is drinking a cube of energon, and Ratchet, First Aid, and Jolt are working on Lifeflight.

His spinal strut sparks and his spark monitor fluctuates with the pulses of his life-force. Winnie swallows, and a lump in her throat comes up. Oh Lifeflight. Why...


	2. Chapter 2

The armor is stripped off of Lifeflight's body, but there is nothing to hide. Belly down, he has nothing except a bare spinal strut and leaking energon lines. Bumblebee finishes with the cube and sets it down by his chair, pointing to Ratchet.

He says something, and the medic snaps a reply, but complies. Pulling another line of tubing out from a cabinet, he finds a needle base and fastens it to the line, then pushes it deep into the crook of Bumblebee's arm. Bee groans as the sterile fluid on it neutralizes his energon of any impurities and Interfire, and the fresh line of energon begins to flow into Lifeflight.

Popping another cube, he starts to drink.

Winnie turns away from the window, feeling sick. Why did Lifeflight do this?! Why didn't he com for help ^ital^ sooner ^ital^ so that she could have possibly ^ital^ prevented ^ital^ this grievous injury from happening? Looking back to the window, her stomach turns as she sees Ratchet reaching into Lifeflight with an energon clamp.

Bumblebee looks up at Winnie, and flicks his panels towards her. He leans over Lifeflight and gains his attention, then points up at the window. Gingerly helping him turn his head, Bee nods to Winnie, and finishes his cube. Lifeflight's eyes flicker as he looks up, and he blinks a couple times, before recognizing Winnie.

"Winnie?" Bumblebee's voice rings in her ear. "Come down here. The sterile environment has been compromised - it won't hurt if you come in now."

"B-But Lifeflight-"

"He's frightened, Winnie. We don't know exactly what systems have been compromised by the attack...please come down."

"I...okay."

Blindly stepping out of the room and walking down to the OR, Winnie steps inside, and is hit by a wave of different scents: sterile fluid, energon, and a plethora of others. Forcing herself to walk to the slab, Bumblebee beckons to her, and she walks to his side.

Before she can react, he hooks her around the middle and pulls her onto his lap so she has a place to sit. Lifeflight's hand is lying limply on the berth next to her, and Bumblebee whispers in her ear, "It's okay."

Slowly reaching out, Winnie closes her hands around his, cold and moist. Bee stretches and gingerly turns Lifeflight so that he can look at Winnie.

"I'm so sorry," Winnie murmurs, stroking the back of Lifeflight's hand with her thumbs. "I couldn't get in. B-Base was sealed."

Lifeflight's hand twitches, and slowly, his fingers curl over hers. "W-Winnie..." he whispers, barely able to be heard.

"Yes?" Winnie says, sitting forward abruptly. "Lifeflight...yes."

"D-Don't l-l-leave," he whispers.

"Never," she vows.

He sighs, and he smiles gently. " 'Kay..."

As his eyes slowly close, the spark monitor skips and the beep falters. "No!" Ratchet barks. "Don't you dare!"

Lifeflight's spark jumps and flicks, and the monitor does the same. "Jolt! Now!"

The surgeon opens a hand, and a claw forms in his palm. "Not yet, Lifeflight."

The claw shoots out and hits Lifeflight in the chest, beginning to pump him full of electricity. Bumblebee taps his chest, and G appears in the window. Beckoning quickly to her, Bumblebee gestures to Lifeflight. G disappears from view, and bursts into the OR.

"Jolt, me too," she says, and the surgeon nods and the other hand forms a second claw. Arching across the small space, he hits her in the arm, and she shivers as the energy crackles over her skin.

"Energy supplies health, Dub," she says, reaching out to put her hands on Lifeflight's shoulders. "And health is life."

Her hands warm with the healing ability, and the spark monitor stops the erratic behavior and begins to stabilize. As energy continues to pump into her, G begins to rebuild Lifeflight's lower half, but only succeeds in looping the energon lines, and sealing the end of his spinal strut.

She sits down on the floor, asleep before she is even settled. Lifeflight's eyes open, and he stares out at Winnie.

"W...Winnie?" he asks quietly, and Ratchet sighs. "Whew. Thought we were going to lose you for a second there, Lifeflight."

Jolt retracts the cables, and Winnie clutches Lifeflight's hand.

"I think we're done here," Ratchet says, rubbing his hands together, and energon drips from them, and his arms. "Bumblebee, follow them. Jolt, let's get this mech into the ICU."

"Okay, Ratchet. We'll be moving now, Lifeflight."

"Go with them, Winnie," Bumblebee says, standing up.

Gingerly he picks Winnie up and sets her on the slab. "But Lifeflight-" she protests.

"Has plenty of room," Jolt says, wiping his arms. "Let's roll."

"Wait," Bee rumbles. "G."

Ratchet picks her up, and steps out of the way. "Go. I'll deliver her to the room when you get situated."

"Okay..." Bumblebee says warily.

Jolt starts to push the slab, and Lifeflight's hand tightens on Winnie's, and he moans softly. "What's wrong?" Winnie inquires, sitting back.

"H-H-Hurts..."

"I know, Lifeflight," Jolt says. "Once we get you settled I'll dose up the pain meds."

They round a corner, and Jolt stops in front of a room. "Is this it?" Bee asks.

"Yep. Room one-oh-two."

Pulling Lifeflight in, Jolt brings a chair over for Bee, and sighs. "Well...I'll be back. I need to get some fluids and other things...chill out here for the time being, Winnie."

"Okay..." Winnie murmurs, holding Lifeflight's hand in her lap. "What hurts, Lifeflight?"

"M-My legs-s."

Winnie gulps, looking down at where his legs should be. "You're fine...it'll be fine."

"D-Did I break-k-k my back?" he asks, looking over at Bumblebee. "Wh-What happened?"

"You were injured by a plate walker," Jolt says. "Just stay still. Here, your wrist."

Lifeflight hold out his other wrist, the one not being occupied by Winnie. Jolt threads in another set of IVs, and checks the time. "It's getting late," he says. "How is everything going tonight?"

"I'll take G home," Bee says.

"D-D-Don't l-l-l-leave-ve me-e!" Lifeflight cries weakly, hand tightening on Winnie's.

"Shh, I won't," she says, turning so that she sits facing Jolt. "You can stay in here, if you want," the surgeon offers. "Keep Lifeflight company."

"I think I will," Winnie says.

"Good, eat. I think I ought to take G home before I pass out. Jolt, do you have enough energon? I've been supplying Lifeflight for the past few hours and I think his levels are up."

"They are," Jolt states, checking the monitor. "Let me unhook you and then you are free to leave."

Pulling the tubes out of Bumblebee's arm, Jolt removes them from Lifeflight as well. "There. Lifeflight, are you hungry? Is there anything I can get you before I take a break?"

"N-No," Lifeflight whispers. "I'm a-alright-t."

"Good," Jolt says. "You want me to leave the light on?"

Lifeflight nods, and Jolt smiles. "Okay. Cold? Hot?"

"I'm-m a l-little ch-chilled," Lifeflight murmurs.

"I'll bring you a thermal. Hold on."

Bee follows Jolt out, and when the surgeon reappears, he is holding two green, felt, thermal blankets. "I know I don't have yours," Jolt says quietly, "but will these do?"

"Y-Yes...th-thank y-you," Lifeflight replies.

"Oh, no problem, mech."

Laying the blankets out, over the edge of the slab and up to Lifeflight's chest, Jolt looks over the setup again. "You look alright...I forgot, I'll be right back with a lead for your O-tank...other than that, you look okay."

Jolt steps out again, and Lifeflight sighs. "A-Are you angry a-at me for not c-comming you?" he asks softly.

"I'm just wondering why you didn't com me sooner," Winnie says, looking down at him. "I should find a cloth and clean the energon off of your skin."

Lifeflight smiles and his thumb rubs over the back of her hand. "O-Okay..."

"I'm back," Jolt says, coming in with an armload of supplies. "Winnie, could you step out for a minute?"

"Oh...uh, sure," she says, sliding down off the berth.

"W-Winnie?" Lifeflight asks.

"It's okay, Lifeflight. She'll be right outside the room. I'm here with you, you won't be alone."

"Eh..."

Winnie steps out before she could here any more words. She shuts the door, and shivers. Why did it have to be Lifeflight that was the one who was hurt?

A few minutes pass, and Jolt opens the door again. "I'm done, Winnie."

She steps into the room again, and goes back to Lifeflight's side. "I'm back, Lifeflight, I'm here."

The little medic smiles and shivers, reaching out for her.

"I'll leave you two alone," Jolt says. "Com if you need something...if I don't pick up, try First Aid or Ratchet...I might be asleep."

"Okay," Winnie says.

As soon as Jolt shuts the door, Lifeflight breathes again, breath ragged. "C-Can you hear the rain?" Lifeflight asks quietly, looking up at the ceiling. "I can."

Winnie pauses and listens for a moment, before she hears the droplets as well. "I do, Lifeflight, I do."

"I wish I-I could g-g-go sit outside," Lifeflight whispers. "For the Reason. W-Would you lie with me?"

"Um...okay, Lifeflight." Slowly, Winnie eases down onto the slab, next to the medic. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"N-No, anything but," Lifeflight whispers. "I'm s-sorry I g-got into trouble."

"You'll be okay," Winnie reassures him with a bright smile.

She looks at him; the mechs' shaped neck running into smooth, even shoulders with a hint of lithe muscle. Lifeflight's hand comes up, and Winnie holds it close so that he can feel her warmth.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispers hoarsely. "I don't like it-t when y-you see m-me cry."

"I c-could leave you alone," she replies. "Do you need to be alone?"

"N-No!" he insists, hand wrapping around hers. "D-D-Don't l-leave me alone!"

"Okay," she murmurs, "okay, I won't."

A ragged breath shudders through his chest. "I don't like th-this," he whimpers.

"What?" Winnie asks softly.

"I have n-no l-legs-s!" he cries, "No l-legs, no-o hips, a-and no f-feet! I don't e-even have a c-complete rotor kit a-anymore a-and I feel-l _bad_."

As a tear runs down his face, dripping off of his helm, he shivers and his lower lip trembles with held back emotion. "A-And it h-hurts," he whispers.

He takes a gasping breath, and his arm snakes under Winnie. "Y-You're my o-one positive," he whispers. "I w-want to b-be close t-to you."

"Okay," Winnie murmurs, as Lifeflight gently pulls her into his side.

He presses into her hair, and his arm pulls her closer. Trembling, his breath rattles over her skin. A quiet sob escapes his chest, and slowly, tears slide through her blonde locks.

"I'm h-half a person," he chokes out. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your f-fault," Winnie mumbles. "You didn't mean to be hurt."

"But I d-didn't react s-soon enough," he whispers. "I...I c-could have died. A-And left you alone."

Winnie looks up at him."Shh...Lifeflight...don't think like that. You're here now, and so am I." She wipes away some of the tears running down his face.

"I th-think you'll have t-to settle for one arm," Lifeflight mumbles, looking into Winnie's eyes, his own bright, clear blue with tears. "I can't turn very e-easily."

"That's enough for me." She smiles and settles a little closer.

Lifeflight smiles, and rests his head on hers. "Th-This really wasn't how I w-was planning o-on spending the night."

When Winnie doesn't respond, Lifeflight rethinks what he said. "I mean...in an ICU r-room," he says with a wistful smile. "Y-You're a bonus, though."

"I don't feel like much of a bonus," Winnie murmurs.

"That's untrue."

Lifeflight sighs. "I w-wonder if I'll be allowed to sit up. M-My rotors...at least-t what's left of them...hurt lying o-on my back."

Winnie shifts back a little and brushes one gently. "Do you want me to get someone?" she asks softly.

"I-I'm not sure..." Lifeflight murmurs. "Jolt is d-definitely asleep - he i-is one of th-the best surgeons, but it takes a-a lot of his effort. Maybe First Aid w-will help me up..."

After thinking a little longer, Lifeflight makes up his mind and coms First Aid. "Are y-you still up, 'Aid?" he asks.

"Yeah, Lifeflight, no problem. What's up?"

"I w-would like t-to be able to sit up i-instead of just staring at the ceiling..."

"Alright, you should be fine. I'll be there in a few."

Winnie shifts in Lifeflight's grasp, and yawns. "D-Don't fall asleep qu-quite yet," Lifeflight murmurs, "O-Once I'm shifted around you c-can sleep on my l-leg."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he coughs. "Jeez...I m-mean...uh..."

"I know," Winnie says warmly, nuzzling his neck. "I won't leave."

First Aid walks in with a bright smile. "Hey there, you two. Ready, Lifeflight?"

"Y-Yes," he answers.

Going to Winnie's side of Lifeflight, First Aid holds out his hand to her. "I'll need to borrow this side for a moment," he says.

"Okay," Winnie says, taking his hand and sliding off the slab.

Reaching under Lifeflight's shoulder, First Aid slowly brings him upright. Lifeflight groans as he is shifted into the "sitting" position, but just as First Aid lets go, Lifeflight cries and grits his denta. Fresh tears course down his cheeks as First Aid settles him in place.

"Th-Th-Thank you, F-First Aid," he mumbles. "I th-think this-s will be b-better."

"Alright, mech. I'll see if I can get your pain meds up and going."

Lifeflight nods slowly, and looks to Winnie, who carefully pulls herself back onto the slab. "M-May I l-lean on you?" Lifeflight asks timidly, "I-I-I'm sitting o-on my sp-spine."

"Of course, yes, yes," Winnie says, scooting up next to Lifeflight and pulling the blankets up to cover his wounds.

Gratefully, he sinks into her, obviously bearing a lot of weight on his back all at once. "Thank y-you," he murmurs, and he yawns. "A-Are you tired?"

"Enough," Winnie replies. "I see you are."

Lifeflight laughs softly, and sighs. "Yes..."

"Then yes, I am tired," Winnie says.

"Okay." Lifeflight reaches back, and taps a panel on the wall, which turns the lights off and one on next to the door. "I don't know if I-I'd need a n-nightlight," he murmurs in Winnie's ear. "I'm n-not so a-afraid when you're here."

Winnie blushes. "Neither am I when you're here." She smiles.

Lifeflight takes her hand in his, turning it over to draw patterns on her palm. "Are y-you hungry?"

"Not really...you?"

"Eh...I w-wouldn't like to t-try it...I don't want t-to be sick on y-you. B-But I have a cube in s-subspace if you want it."

"I'm fine. Thanks though."

"O-Okay..."

Winnie feels the tips of her fingers start to tingle as he traces the pictures.

Lifeflight coughs again. "U-Uh oh..."

He hiccups, .and his tank turns. "C-Call First Aid."

Winnie quickly reaches up to her earpiece. "First Aid? Could you come back real quick?"

"I'll be right there."

Not moments after Winnie had commed him, First Aid was back in the room, turning on the main light. "Lifeflight, what's wrong?" he asks, checking the monitor with his health statistics on it.

"I-I-I-" Lifeflight mumbles, "a-a-antiemetic..."

First Aid reaches into subspace, pulling out a syringe and a vial. He draws a full one, and injects it directly into Lifeflight's arm. As his shivers begin to subside, Lifeflight sighs. "Th-Thank you...a-any more f-fluid loss w-will be..."

"Detrimental," First Aid finishes for him.

"What did you just do?" Winnie asks, "what was that?"

"That was an antiemetic," First Aid responds. "If he loses any more vital fluid, all of our work might just go down the drain. I'll leave the vial in a cryobox with you, and if that happens again, Lifeflight will instruct you on the dosage."

"Uh..." Winnie mumbles, "okay..."

"I-It'll b-b-be okay," Lifeflight murmurs. "I-I sh-should-d be f-fine."

Pulling a little box out of subspace, First Aid deposits the vial inside and sets the unit down on a wheeled table that he pushes up next to Winnie. "Syringes and everything are in the box," he says, "you can't miss them. Don't drop the syringes, however...they are glass and will break."

"Glass?" Winnie asks incredulously.

"Yes...even though the plastic ones are...well, _were_ more commonplace," First Aid says, "it is a difficult substance to make currently. Glass is easier to refine."

Winnie shrugs, and nods. "I suppose that makes *yawn* sense."

First Aid smiles. "Now, you two get some rest. Lifeflight especially...if you get the munchies, Winnie, I have some supplies here that you can use."

"Thank you, so much," Winnie says, nuzzling back up to Lifeflight. "You are too kind."

"It is my nature," First Aid replies with warmth. "Now, rest."

He turns the lights back out, and the nightlight on, and shuts the door, leaving them alone.

"And s-suddenly I f-find it hard t-to relax," Lifeflight mumbles, shifting next to Winnie. "Even though th-the berth h-has reformatted around me..."

"I'll stay awake with you," Winnie murmurs. "Until you fall asleep."

Lifeflight sighs, his breath soft on Winnie's neck. "O-Okay..."

No more than five minutes later, he is asleep, breathing slow and even. Winnie smiles with happy feelings, and she startles when Lifeflight's hand curls on her shirttail. Lifeflight barely wakes when she moves, moaning in his sleep, before settling back on her shoulder.

Winnie joins him in slumber a while later, after making sure he would be okay for the night.

...

A few hours later, Lifeflight wakes from a nightmare.

His fingers poke little holes in Winnie's shirt, and he starts to cough, promptly purging onto the top thermal. Winnie wakes up in an instant, feeling his movement. Lifeflight is frantic, having an impression that a plate walker was in the room with them.

"Lifeflight," Winnie says, touching his arm. "Lifeflight! It's okay! You're safe!"

After a few more heart-wrenching moments, Lifeflight calms, beside the fear clearly written on his face. "Th-Th-The walker!" he cries, looking for the creature, but Winnie pulls his arm into the warmth of her chest. "There are none," she says. "You're in ICU...safe."

Looking down, Lifeflight sees the mess on the blanket. "W-Well...I b-better call for c-cleanup and an energon cube. Y-You hungry?"

Before Winnie could answer, a growl rumbles through her stomach. Lifeflight laughs and nudges Winnie with his helm. "Alright-t then."

He touches his com link. "Anyone awake?"

"I am," Ratchet grumbles. "Why?"

"Uh...I-I need-d a bit of c-cleanup and s-some energon...h-had a little a-accident."

"On my way."

Lifeflight shivers, and looks Winnie over. "O-Oh dear..."

She follows his gaze down, and sees that some fluid and bits of lumpy energon are on her jeans. "Don't worry," she says with a bright tone, "I'm easily washable. In fact...while you get this taken care of, I'll go clean up."

The door opens, and Ratchet steps in. "Hey, you two. Oh dear...well, let's get this cleaned."

Ratchet pulls the thermals off of the berth, and Lifeflight shakes as he sees the emptiness.

"No-no, Lifeflight," Winnie says. "Don't look at that, look at me."

As he doesn't budge, Winnie taps his hand, drawing his attention to her. "L-Look at me," she says. "Ignore the rest."

His eyes look into hers: worried meeting warm. She smiles, and that coaxes a little one from him. "Whoops, frag," Ratchet grumbles, and he crouches on the floor next to the berth. "Winnie, you can go wash."

Lifeflight reluctantly lets go of her, and Winnie slides slowly out of the slab. "I'll only be a few minutes," she tells Lifeflight, who worriedly watches her walk to the door.

"Don't worry," she says, "I'd wash in here, but the facilities are elsewhere."

He relaxes, shoulders lowering. "Okay."

Winnie walks out into the hall, and follows the arrows down to the washroom. After scrubbing her jeans and freshening up, she walks back down to the ICU room. A bucket of warm water and a pile of rags sits on the berth, and two thermals are folded on the chair. Lifeflight holds an energon cube in each hand.

"I-I have a c-cube for you," he says, taking a sip of the other. "I-I was ordered t-to eat, or e-else I would have waited for you."

"That's okay," Winnie says. "You need to raise your levels. What's the bucket for?"

"Ratchet refused t-to wash the energon off-f of my skin while I had-d you here," Lifeflight murmurs. "I'm sorry t-to trouble y-you."

"No, no trouble," Winnie reassures him. "Although...can I eat first?"

"B-Be my guest," Lifeflight says, holding out the cube.

As he leans, he begins to slide forward, and he abruptly sits back. "Well..."

"I'll just get closer," Winnie says, pulling herself onto the berth to sit opposite Lifeflight. She takes the cube from him and struggles with the clip, finally popping the top.

"Tight," she grumbles, sticking her tongue out at him. Lifeflight sighs, a smile tickling his lips. "I'm g-glad you're here," he says, taking another sip.

"Me too," Winnie says. "Now that the days are getting shorter I see less and less of you."

"I c-can't help the solar cycle," he says, "and I know-w the feeling-g."

Winnie quickly drinks her cube. Jeez...she was hungry and didn't even realize it. Setting the empty on the stand containing the cryobox, she takes Lifeflight's empty and stacks it.

"Ready for a bath?" she asks, "I don't have any rubber duckies, I'm sorry to say."

"Rubber ducky?" Lifeflight asks. "Wh-What's that?"

"Bath toy," Winnie says. "Little and yellow...looks like a duckling. But cuter."

"I must s-see one when w-we leave medbay," Lifeflight says. "D-Definitely."

Winnie wets down a rag and wrings it out - the water is steaming, and heats the rag nicely. She brings the supplies forwards and reaches out, tenderly dabbing at the energon on his face, crackly and dry.

"I swear, those things are like big vats of jelly," Winnie says.

"What?" Lifeflight asks, jolted out of a daydream. "I'm sorry...I-I l-lost-t concentration there...your hands are kind to me."

Winnie blushes. "The uh, plate walkers."

Lifeflight shivers, and Winnie re-wets the rag. "Yeah..."

A few moments pass in silence, when Winnie thinks of something to break it. "Hey...you're technically showering...what do you do in the shower?"

"Hmm...sing?" Lifeflight asks with a knowing smile. "My ch-choice or yours?"

"You pick, you deserve it," Winnie says.

"Let's see..."

Lifeflight thinks a moment, before deciding on a piece. He hums the first couple of lines, getting used to the melody.

"Sweet pea, apple of my eye,

I don't know when and I don't know why,

but you're the only reason I keep on keepin' on."

Winnie smiles, wiping off the top of his helm.

"Sweet pea, what's all the fuss about?

Come and rest your soul,

Sit down and rest your feet."

Winnie dips the rag again, and starts washing down his neck.

"Even while you falter,

I'll be there for you,

Even though my words get in the way."

"Your words don't get in the way," Winnie says.

"B-But you know what-t I mean," Lifeflight murmurs.

"It's alright."

Winnie gets a clean rag and wets it, wringing it out and cleaning the dried energon off of Lifeflight's chest, going down only so far...until the end of him comes.

"Ow," he whispers.

"I'm sorry," Winnie murmurs, "I'm sorry..."

As she is about to pull away, Lifeflight wraps his arms around her. "I'm just h-happy you're here," he speaks in her ear, laying his helm on her head. "I was so a-afraid of n-not seeing you a-again."

"That will never happen," Winnie says. "I will always be here."

"Hmm...Winnie, how d-did you get-t here?" Lifeflight asks.

"Did s-someone drive you?"

Winnie stiffens. "Oh...no. I rode Brawny." She groans.

"G-Go take care of him f-first," Lifeflight says. "I...won't b-be going anywhere."

"You sure? I don't wanna leave you," she says, looking down at the rag.

"Yes, yes...your Pa'li is m-more important th-than my cleanliness right now...I-I'll do what-t I can reach without-t falling o-over."

Winnie chews the inside of her lip and looks up at him.

"I'll be f-fine," Lifeflight says, smiling. "I've got a-an active c-com and so do you. I k-know you'll come b-back."

"Okay..." Winnie gets up and sets the rag on the rim of the bucket. "I'll try and be quick."

"Alright," Lifeflight says. "I-I'll be expecting-g you."

Winnie smiles and turns towards the door. "Oh!" Lifeflight calls, "C-Could you grab m-my scarf while y-you're out and a-about?"

"Yep."

"Th-Thank you!" Lifeflight responds.

Winnie slowly shuts the door behind her and tries to make her way out of the maze of the ICU.


	3. Chapter 3

Down one hall, then another, and she finally emerges into the main section of medbay. Ratchet sits in his office, scribbling on a datapad. He spots her when she walks out, as she was the only movement in the bay.

Pressing a button on his desk, he activates a speaker in the bay. "Where are you off to?"

Winnie jumps at the disembodied voice, then recognizes Ratchet. "I need to go put Brawny away. That alright?" she asks, finally spotting his office and turning towards it.

"Yep, just tracking bodies," he replies. "Go on."

Winnie smiles and waves as she walks back out. She peeks out of the Mainbay - it was still raining, and Brawny was eating grass under a far tree. She walks over and calls to him. He lifts his head up, and looks at her. Walking with an easy gait towards him, she rubs his nose and then swings herself up to mount...almost being dumped back onto the ground. What the...

"Hey bud...what happened to my bag?"

He tosses his head, bur provides no answer. Winnie takes the reins and the horse plods in a circle. Winnie scans the ground for the bag but it's nowhere to be seen. What was in that bag? Oh yes...

The bag had her emergency money in it. How much was in there, oh well...then there had been the medicine. Most of it was laxatives, maybe a few emetics. She smiled as she thought of the result, and turns for the village. Running Brawny back to the compound, she passes through the village quickly, noting how many lights are still on, even at this time of night.

"Weirds" she mutters, and continues on.

She arrives at the compound, and quickly unsaddles Brawny. She rubs him down, and puts him away in his stall. Humming softly, she feeds the horse, as well as King and Creamy. Then she turns back to the road.

Winnie walks to the village, listening hard for anything odd. Listening hard, though, isn't necessary. Most of the lights are on, and she can hear raised voices. Quickening her pace, Winnie rounds the corner, seeing where a crowd is gathered around in the middle of the village.

She pushes through the people, still in their pajamas. As she makes her way to the front and blinks to clear her eyes of rainwater. The crowd is watching two men wrestle on the ground, one throws a punch in, and stands up, the other scrambling to his feet. As the man opposite stands up, she recognizes him. Marcas.

Winnie groans as he is knocked back down by a punch to his gut. Marcas quickly leaps up again, and glares at the other man. Winnie tries to stop the fight, putting a hand on Marcas' shoulder, who stands across from the other fighter.

"Stop this fight," she says, stepping between the two.

"How dare you..." he grumbles, and swings a fist, connecting hard with Winnie's face.

She stumbles back and lands on the ground hard, her left eye stinging and burning. It waters, the liquid trickling down her cheek as she stands up again.

"Really, man? I don't wanna do this today." She walks up and takes ahold of his wrist and cranks it back. "Please don't."

"Let go of me," he growls, pulling back his fist to throw another punch.

"Don't get all tough guy on me, Marcas." She doesn't move but turns her gaze to the other man. "You. Go home."

"Uh...okay," he says, slowly stepping backwards.

Marcas, still angry, throws another punch, but slips in the mud and lands on Winnie's shoulder. Winnie catches him, but as he struggles, she drops him. He lands in the dirt, and she grabs his shoulder, using her free hand to pull his other arm sharply up behind his back.

"Are you done?"

He groans, and passes out. What was that smell? Liquor?

Winnie sighs and stands up. "No one is with him, right?" she asks, scanning the crowd.

No one gives a response, and the people shake their heads to the question. Winnie stands semi-upright, and Marcas's head flops to the side. Then she sees a lump, on the outer edge of the ring of people. Her missing bag lies tossed and rumpled in the mud; she drags Marcas over and picks up the bag.

"Thank you, Marcas," she grumbles.

"W-Winnie?" a com sounds in her ear.

"Hi, Lifeflight," Winnie says, struggling under the weight to touch her com.

"Wh-Where are you?"

"Coming back. Sorry I'm late," she grunts, as she trudges out of the village.

"N-No, you're fine...I-I was-s just c-curious."

Winnie hitches her bags higher onto her shoulder. "So, what's up?"

"N-Nothing really-y...I purged-d again and n-now have raise m-my fluid levels again...I-I have three-e cubes...sh-should I save you one?"

"Oh...well, that's not fun. Um...If you want it, you can have it. I think I'll be fine." She wrinkles her nose as Marcas drools on her arm.

"Wh-When was the l-last t-time you ingested something?"

Winnie looks at the ground. "Um..."

Lifeflight laughs. "W-Well, it's a g-good thing I h-have three. Wh-Where a-are you? I-Is it still raining?"

Winnie looks around. "About ten minutes from Base. And yeah. It slowed up a bit though."

"Hmm...did you f-find Brawny?"

"Yeah. He won't leave until I tell him to." She steps under a tree and pulls the tramp higher onto her shoulder.

" 'Kay...a-are you near the compound?"

"Kinda...just leaving the village." She steps out from under the tree.

"Oh. Okay."

Winnie looks down the road. "Lifeflight...do you mind if you had...well, kinda a houseguest?"

"Um...n-no, Winnie. D-Does this houseg-guest have a name?"

"Yeah. Marcas."

"S-Sounds human..."

"Yeah..."

Lifeflight is quiet for a moment. "O-Okay...where d-did you find h-him?"

"In the village. He won't be here long.. A few hours maybe."

"W-Wait a minute...s-so Brawny I presume i-is at home?"

"Uh-huh." Winnie rounds the corner and catches a glimpse of Base.

"Wh-Why will we have him?"

"Well...um...he just needs a place to stay for a few hours." She bites her lip, hoping that he will agree.

"Okay...is h-he hurt?"

"Well...he's got a few bruises and an ugly cut on his head...and a little unconscious.."

"If B-Brawny's at home...a-are you c-carrying him? I-Isn't that a...a...f-full grown human m-male?"

"Yeah...well more or less dragging, but yeah."

"Sh-Should I be a-asking someone f-for help?"

"No-no. I'm fine."

"H-How are y-you going to g-get him past Ratchet i-in the medbay? Th-That is...if he's c-coming to the ICU r-room."

Winnie pauses. "Um...good question."

"Hmm...hold o-on a moment."

" 'Kay."


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the ICU room, Lifeflight coms Ratchet. "Ratchet? What i-is your schedule-le like today?"

"Why? I have a surgery blocked out in the morning...I'm on my way there now."

"N-No reason. No, that's a lie. I-I just wanted to h-have an i-idea of when I c-could talk w-with you."

"That's when. Bye, Lifeflight, I have to enter the OR."

"O-Okay."

Lifeflight ends the transmission, and coms Winnie again. "W-Winnie?"

"Yeah?"

"M-Medbay is clear."

Winnie sighs and smiles. "Thank you so much," she says as she approaches Base.

"I-It wasn't m-my d-doing...Ratchet h-had a surgery this m-morning..."

"Good. I'm just walking into Main...bay..." She stops as she walks in. The main area is filled with mecha moving about to their morning business.

" 'Kay..."

Winnie grits her teeth and presses to the wall. Hitching Marcas up so he doesn't look so pathetic, she enters the stream of mecha, trying not to be squished.

"Hey, Winnie!" a voice calls. Hound walks through the crowd, and takes the other side of Marcas. "I'll aide you to medbay."

Winnie smiles. "Thanks Hound."

Once Winnie is clear of the medbay doors, he gingerly lets go of Marcas.

"Sorry, I gotta run," he says, "I've got patrol right now."

Winnie smiles. "No problem. Thank you for the help."

"Yep."

Hound disappears, and the medbay doors slide shut. Winnie sighs and squishes towards the maze of ICU halls. Walking down the hall she counts the doors, finally coming to Lifeflight's room. She knocks and opens the door a crack.

"Lifeflight?"

"W-Winnie!" comes a voice from inside. "Y-Yes!"

She opens it wider and walks in. She smiles and closes the door behind her. "Hi."

"H-Hey," he says. "Y-You got a little wet."

Winnie looks down at her soaked clothes and laughs. "Just a little."

"G-Good thing I c-come prepared," Lifeflight says, reaching into subspace and pulling out a shirt and some jeans. "Y-You are always bound-d to get-t something on your-r clothes."

He looks through a little longer, and sighs. "I don't-t have a-any underthings, th-though."

Winnie drops Marcas next to the wall, careful not to smack his head on the floor. "I would hope not. Thanks, though." She walks over to the berth and smiles at Lifeflight. "And I have somethin' for you too."

She pulls her pack around and drops the bag that was taken from Brawny. Smiling, she pulls out his blanket, folded neatly and warm.

"Blanket!" he cries, and pulls up into his arms, wrapping it over his shoulders. The excess pools up at where his midsection meets the bed.

"Th-Thank you!" he says brightly, bubbling over with happiness.

She looks through the bag. "Welcome. I grabbed your scarf, and some music, toos" she says, pulling the scarf out of her bag.

"Oh yay," he says, wrapping the scarf around his neck. "I th-think it is the lack of more b-body that lowers my temperature...i-it's cold f-for me this t-time of year anyway, t-too."

"Well now you can keep warm." She smiles and looks over to Marcas's prone form by the door. Walking over she nudges him with a foot.

"If y-you can p-pick him up again, y-you could l-lay him on the berth here...I w-will help the slight i-injuries and scan him for others..."

"You need to rest," she says, dragging him back a few feet so he doesn't get munched by the door if it opens.

"I've b-been _resting_ for the past _hours_," he replies, sighing. "I-I want to help you."

"Okay," Winnie relents. She grunts as she pulls him over. "Ick, he stinks."

"M-Maybe we sh-should put h-him in the washracks," Lifeflight says. "H-His wounds would b-be cleaned as well.

C-Can you bring him around?"

"Yeah. Um...washracks?"

"Uh...shower?" Lifeflight offers. "I-It can b-be set to sp-spray solvent or warm water..."

"Oh...yeah. Sorry." She grunts as she lifts him off the floor and onto the berth.

Setting him near Lifeflight, the medic puts out his left hand to steady himself, and studies the wounds on

Marcas's head with the right.

Winnie exhales and leans up against the bed. "Sorry about this."

"Why?" Lifeflight asks, dampening a rag in the bucket still on the berth.

"Well...it's not all that nice to just come dump someone on your floor," she says, pulling out a wad of bandages.

"Eh, it' s m-medbay," he replies with a smile. "Th-This is my j-job."

He dabs on the wounds, cleaning the blood away. Winnie smiles and leans over and wraps up the patchy skin over the thief's knuckles.

"Hmm..." Lifeflight says, inspecting the splits on his forehead. "Th-These need closure."

Winnie ties the bandage into place and leans back. "I might have something. He won't thank us when he wakes up, though." She reaches back into her pocket and brings out a little packet.

"I-Is that a s-sewing kit?" Lifeflight asks with a smile.

"Yeah," she says, opening it. "Only I switched some of the thread with the surgical stuff."

"Heh...that's an idea. I-If you thread it I w-will sew him up. I-I have some cleanser h-here."

"'Kay." She quickly threads the needle, fumbling a bit with it at first.

Lifeflight douses a corner of one of the rags with some cleanser, and cleans the wounds on Marcas' forehead. He frowns, inspecting the split skin. Winnie clips off the thread and sits up on the berth.

"H-Here," Lifeflight says. "M-My hands are steady."

"I know." She smiles, and hands it to him.

Lifeflight pulls his left hand off of the berth, but suddenly sits back. "Jeez...c-can you come u-up here and sit against m-me? I-I'm g-going to fall over-r, I fear."

Winnie smiles and hops over beside him. She scootches over and puts an arm around his back so he can lean against her. "Good?"

"Mmm...yes," Lifeflight says. "N-Now...let's see about fixing this up..."

He holds the skin together, and begins to quickly sew up the split. "Wow...f-fistfight?" he asks, "Door handle?"

"Um...the first one," she says, watching his hands.

"Hmm. Where?"

"Middle of the village."

"W-Were you involved?"

"Well...kinda," she mumbles, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Did h-he hit you?" Lifeflight says abruptly, taking ahold of Winnie's leg so he can turn to look at her.

She looks down and her hair falls out from behind her ear. "I'm fine."

"Oh Winnie," he says, leaving Marcas for a moment.

He wraps and arm around her, and gives her a hug. "I c-can't do much about it-t now," he says, "b-but I do h-have an ice pack. Wh-Where?"

She looks up but keeps her head turned. "It's okay, Lifeflight. Really."

Lifeflight turns back to the man, and continues sewing. "I-If you're hurt I w-want to d-do something about-t it,"

he says quietly.

"I'm not 'hurt'." she replies, and looks back to his work.

"D-Depends on th-the definition," he responds, starting to sew the other way, making sure the cut is sealed.

Winnie mumbles and rests her head on his shoulder. He strokes her hair, and pulls his hand away, finishing with the sewing. "A-Are you tired?"

"Not particularly. You?" She asks.

"I h-have been," he says quietly. "B-But it's...well, due to..."

He dabs at the split, and reaches for the sewing kit. "Nn...I can't r-reach it."

Winnie starts. "Sorry."

She reaches over and grabs it, handing it to him. Lifeflight fishes out the tiny scissors and cuts the string, then inspects the bruises. "The rest l-look okay...nothing-g feels-s broken."

"There shouldn't be. He usually doesn't like to put his own skin in danger." She puts her arm back behind him.

"Hmm. I think-k I should-d sc-scan his helm- I mean, his head, j-just to be sure."

"Hmm...that might be good. Don't want to have to explain this to Rachet," she softly says. Lifeflight reaches into subspace, and finds a medscanner.

"Hmm...mine's usually p-programmed for-r sparklings...there." He aims it at Marcas, and a clear blue light shines out, over his head and shoulders. "D-Do you think-k he was hit a-anywhere else?"

"Maybe just in the gut."

Lifeflight points the scanner down, and analyzes the data. "Well...I don't see anything-g d-damaged on th-the inside..."

"Good," she says, making sure Lifeflight is steady before standing up.

"D-Do you want me to sc-scan you?" he asks with a smile. "It-t tickles."

"Sure. " Winnie holds her arms out a little and smiles brightly.

Lifeflight types in something, and then holds it up, the light hitting Winnie's midsection. Winnie squeaks and cross her arms over her stomach. "That does tickle."

Lifeflight grins and slides it up and down, watching her reaction. Winnie giggles and jumps away from it, Lifeflight laughing as he watches her reaction. The light flickers, and shuts off. Winnie leans back and sighs, still giggling a little. Marcas groans, and Lifeflight's eyes widen, looking down at the man.

She sits back up on the berth, and moves between him and Lifeflight.

"What are you doing, Marcas?" she asks, crossing her arms.

The thief groans and looks over at her. "What do you think you're doing?" he asks back, grinning evilly.

"W-Winnie," Lifeflight asks, unsure.

Winnie turns and smiles at him. "It's alright." Then turns back. "You. Why is it that I find you in a fight in the middle of the night?"

"Apparently people don't respect the process of 'finders keepers'," he says, closing his eyes again.

"No." Winnie sighs, as he starts to fall asleep.

She hops up and scrabbles in her bag, pulling out a bag of jerky and a water bottle.

"Get up. You got two minutes and I want you gone." She watches him sit up and then she turns back to Lifeflight.

As Marcas sits up, he inspects Lifeflight. "Uh...am I sitting on your legs?"

Lifeflight's eyebrows knit, and he shakes his head. "N-N-No..."

Winnie stiffens and sits between the two again. "_You_ be quiet." she says, glaring at Marcas.

"Hit a nerve, have I?" he questions, glaring right back at her, and Lifeflight wraps the blanket farther around the most of his body still remaining. She puts a hand back and taps Lifeflight's hand reassuringly.

"You took my bag." she says, turning around to face Marcas again.

Lifeflight's fingers curl around her hand, and he stares at the man. "I-Is this t-true?"

Winnie turns back to the mech. "Yeah. That's his 'line of work'."

She turns back to Marcas, and he spreads his hands innocently, chewing on some bread.

"Hey, I gotta eat," Marcas says with a sneer. "Ain't that right, machine?"

Lifeflight's airblades flick on his back, and he glares back at Marcas. "I see."

Winnie sighs. "Okay, you're done." She stands up. "Out."

"I-I am about t-to do something rash," Lifeflight says lowly. "I-I would t-take Winnie's advice."

Winnie looks to Lifeflight reassuringly. "It's alright. Marcas just needs to go." Then she turns back, voice calm. "I don't want to hear that you've been anywhere near the village or Metroplex besides on the road."

She walks towards the door and motions for him to follow.

"And why should I be leaving?" Marcas says, lying back on the berth, stretching out. "You've just invited me in."

"And i-invited you out-t," Lifeflight hisses. "D-Do I have _p-permission_ to be rash, W-Winnie?"

"No." Winnie sighs. "Please leave, Marcas you've caused enough trouble." She walks back to the berth and picks up her bag.

"Have I?" he asks, rolling over. "I'm not sure."

She reaches into the previously stolen bag and pulls out a handful of Shanix. "Well I am. Leave, and it's yours."

"But staying is so much more entertaining," he says. "Lighting a fire under you both...it is so enjoyable."

Winnie puts the bag down. "Not to me."

She reaches out and grabs ahold of his foot, yanking it hard forward she sends him crashing to the ground. Lifeflight hangs onto the berth so he doesn't shift and fall over, and watches Marcas sprawl on the floor. His airblades flare, and he looks to Winnie.

"Marcas, I'm sorry that I'm acting rude. But you need to leave," she says quietly.

"May I come in?" a new voice asks from the other side of the door.

Winnie starts and hauls Marcas to his feet. "Yes?" She calls back.

"Great."

The door handle turns, and a mech steps inside. "Hello, Lifeflight. And your companions?"

Winnie looks up at the bot and smiles. "Hi."

Marcas glares at him, and as the mech looks from Lifeflight to Winnie, gathers that something is wrong.

"Should...should you be here?" he asks of Marcas, still on the floor.

Winnie looks down at him and extends her hand. "He was just leaving."

"Oh, good," he says, turning back to Winnie. "Are you supposed to be here? My charts have yet to come in."

Winnie turns to the mech once Marcas is on his feet.

"Um...I think so..." Then she smiles and holds out a hand. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet. I'm Winnie."

"Oh! Hello, I'm Heartstart," the mech says. "Name sounds a little weird, didn't translate as well into your language. Anywho...um...other human, you need to leave."


	5. Chapter 5

Marcas grumbles and glares at Winnie. She gets the message, and looks over to Lifeflight. "I think I'll escort Marcas out. I'll be back in a minute." She smiles.

"Okay..." Heartstart says, "come back quickly, I'll wait for you...by then, my charts ought to have come in."

"Cool."

She turns and takes the thief by his upper arm, none too gently, and marches him out of the room. She crosses through the Medbay halls, and ignores Marcas's complaints. Once they get to the outer edge of Mainbay she pulls him around to face her.

"Remember what I said about not wanting you making any pitstops." She thrusts the handful of money into his hand. "That should keep you out of anyone else's pocket for a while, right?"

"Maybe," he says with a dark grin. "Never know what certain _machines_ carry."

"You stay away from them. For the safety of your own hide, stay away," she says calmly. Then she turns him out towards the rain. "Keep walking and there's a cheap inn thirty miles out." Turning, she walks back towards the warm halls, looking back to see if he moved.

Marcas rolls his eyes, pulls his shirt up, and steps out into the rain. Winnie sighs and runs a hand through her hair before stepping carefully around the many feet that surround her. She makes it into Medbay and heads back towards Lifeflight's room, a little at ease for the moment.

When Winnie steps back into the room, Lifeflight and Heartstart both look at her. "You're back...my charts came, and there's a few things that need to be filled in."

"Um...okay." She says closing the door behind her.

Lifeflight smiles to her, and slowly, Winnie eases down into the single chair next to the berth. Heartstart sits at the foot of the slab, watching Winnie with bright eyes and raised doorwings.

"Now...I have all of Lifeflight's information...let's see...address? I need a place to contact in case something happens when you are away."

Winnie has to think on it for a bit. "Uh...tw-three-oh-one," she says, looking over at Lifeflight.

" 'Kay...and Lifeflight, you know why I'm here, correct?" Lifeflight nods, and sighs. "Do you want Winnie to stay?"

Lifeflight looks to Winnie, and slowly smiles, and nods again. "Yes...I've a-already g-given it to h-her anyways-s."

Winnie looks over to Heartstart and back to Lifeflight, a little confused.

"Winnie, do you know what I do?"

"Er sorry...no," she replies.

"Okay...well, I inspect sparks. Like...like...I can't remember, like a human cardiologist. I know you probably don't have a huge knowledge of our social network and things as such, but the spark is something we hold close..."

Heartstart sighs. "I guess is what I'm trying to say is that the spark is secret."

Winnie nods, a little wary.

"A-And I w-want-t you to see m-mine," Lifeflight whispers, fingering his blanket.

Winnie's eyes widen and she looks over at him. "I...um..." She swallows, trying to think.

"P-Please?" Lifeflight asks, "I-If I don't m-make it-t out of th-this alive...I w-want to know-w you s-saw _me_."

Winnie swallows again, and her face pales a little. "I..." She mentally shakes herself. "O-of course you're going to make it, Lifeflight."

He smiles again. "I w-want to think that, Winnie...b-but just in c-case..."

Winnie shivers reaches out and touches his hand. His fingers thread in hers, and Lifeflight looks to Heartstart. "We're ready."

"Alright," the medic says, reaching into subspace for a scanner. "Let me lock the door, and we'll begin."

He jumps up, bolts the lock, and resumes his place on the bed. Winnie's heart thumps against the inside of her chest as she watches the two bots.

"Open, please," Hearstart asks, and Lifeflight groans, tapping on his chest to find the seam for his spark chamber.

His fingers find the slight dip, and it cracks open. He shivers. A brilliant blue, with shining rays of white spark rests inside, pulsing weakly. Winnie's eyes widen and she looks down nervously.

"W-Winnie," Lifeflight murmurs, "it's okay."

Winnie looks up into his face and nods, biting her lip. He smiles, and Heartstart begins to scan Lifeflight's spark.

"Hmm...I don't like how this looks," he rumbles, analyzing his results.

Winnie looks over to the other medic, unsure of what he means, then back to Lifeflight.

"The spark is weak," Heartstart explains. "Lifeflight, how are you feeling?"

"A little weak," Lifeflight says, laughing softly.

Winnie is still confused, and Heartstart notices, then explains further. "And when the spark is weak, then eventually..."

"I-I'll die," Lifeflight whispers, suddenly serious.

Winnie tightens her hand around his. Her mouth opens, but words won't come.

"We either need G to come and boost his spark and hopefully start the rebuilding of the lower half of his body, or find something else to bring him up to par."

Lifeflight's thumb rubs over the back of Winnie's hand. "It'll b-be okay, W-Winnie."

She nods and scoots a little closer, trying to keep her cool.

"Anyone have any bright suggestions?" Heartstart asks, "The sooner we get started, the better."

After a moment Winnie speaks up. "Heartstart...d-do you know of Hei Bai?"

"I know of him, yes."

"Well...I-Is...Is it true that he can heal?"

"Hmm...I think I heard something like that once," he says. Lifeflight shivers, and Heartstart pushes the blankets up farther over his arms. "But how will you call him?"

"Bumblebee has a way. He told me he had it, but wouldn't tell me how to call him."

"Good. I would suggest going now and finding out such a way...Lifeflight needs it now. Does your spark hurt, Lifeflight?"

"Y-Yes," the little medic whispers. "I-It does."

Winnie feels her stomach flip flop. "'Kay." She stands up and turns to the wall, reaching to her com. "Bee?"

The line is silent for a few moments, before a groan and a tired "Winnie?" come through.

"Thank goodness you're awake. I won't keep you long, but I need to know how to call Hei Bai," she insists, speaking quickly.

"Uh..." he groans, "Come...come to the house...it requires more...more than words."

"Kay." She breaks the line and turns around, faultering a little as her eyes meet Lifeflight's.

"Go, Winnie," he says with a tired smile. "I'll b-be here wh-when you come b-back."

Winnie bites her lip and nods and grabs her pack on the floor. Before turning she hops up on the berth and wraps her arms around him for a moment before sliding back down.

"D-Don't fret," he says with a smile. "I h-have faith-th in you. Fast travel a-and brave spark."

Winnie nods and turns, looking to Heartstart before opening the door.

"Fast travel and brave spark," he wishes, smiling to her. "I'll see you soon."

Winnie nods. "Thanks."

She walks out, barely giving enough time for the door to close before she sprints through ICU. Her shoes are still wet and she slides on the sterile floor into the front of Medbay. The medbay is empty, Ratchet currently in surgery, and First Aid having stepped out a moment. The warp pad sits in the far right corner.

Winnie runs over and trips in the last few steps, tumbling through and onto G's floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Heavy footsteps walk down the stairs, and a rumpled, sleepy Bumblebee walks down into the main level. He yawns, doorwings stretching up with his arms.

"Lemme grab somethin' to drink, and then we'll talk."

Winnie quickly scrambles to her feet. "I'm so s-sorry to wake you Bee. Lifeflight is...is...and he...and I didn't-" she babbles.

"Uh..." he groans, pouring a glass of energon. "Slow down."

Winnie shuts her mouth and then apologizes softly.

"Okay," he says, "now. Speaking slowly, tell me what is happening in seven sentences or less."

Winnie breathes out then tries again. "Okay. There is something wrong with Lifeflight's spark. I don't know exactly what, but he needs help. I heard that Hei Bai can heal, and I'm assuming that getting Gil isn't an option. I don't know what to do. I need to get Hei Bai. Please."

Bumblebee smiles. "Now that is language I can understand."

Reaching into subspace, he pulls out an old wooden...flute? and sets it down on the table.

"Don't blow this here, or near Base."

Winnie picks it up gently and examines it. "But what if he is angry? Should I do it so close?"

"Go down in the southern area of Anilex...that should be far enough away. This...well, I suppose it's a whistle...this will mimic the call of Tai Bei."

Winnie turns the whistle over in her hand. "Thank you."

"I hope you aren't going to take your Pa'li..."

"No...I don't want him getting hurt."

"Okay. You need a way to get down to the southern portion of Anilex...would you be okay with me scheduling an airdrop?"

"Yes...the if that's not a problem."

"No, no, not at all...judging by how you are acting, Lifeflight is not doing well. I will have you on your way within twenty minutes."

Winnie nods and shifts back and forth on her feet.

"Bumblebee to Blaster."

"Yo, mech, whatcha lookin' for?"

"Silverbolt of the Ace team."

"Connectin'."

The line is fuzzy for a moment, then clears. "Silverbolt here. What can I do for you, Bumblebee?"

"I need an immediate Ace transport to these coordinates. Human female, top priority, under my command and my tag."

"Come to bay three and I'll set you up."

"Thanks."

Bee turns to Winnie. "Let's go."

Winnie walks anxiously to the warp pad. "Thank you," she says, stepping through.

"Whoa, wait, I'm coming with you," Bumblebee rumbles through her com. "You still need my authorization."

" 'Kay. Sorry," she says, stopping in her tracks.

He walks through the warp pad, and yawns. "No issue. Let's head out."

He guides Winnie down the halls, her anxiety helping her keep up with his strides.

"You'll watch him won't you? Com me if anything happens?"

"Of course," Bumblebee says, opening the doors to bay three. "I'll try not to fall asleep...but I'll be there."

Inside, large numbers of jets stand around, talking, laughing, and joking. As soon as Bumblebee enters, they stop talking and turn to him. Winnie looks up at Bee and then to the other bots.

"To me," he says lowly to her.

He strides through the crowds, and a jet lands, transforming in an instant. He stands above the others, and is a brilliant silver color.

"Bumblebee. Punctual. Speed or endurance?"

"Speed. Faster the better."

"Okay...let's see...I don't know. Who wants to go?"

"Me! ME! ME, ME, ME!" a mech in the back cries, and he runs up to the front. "ME!"

"Okay...fine," Silverbolt says, rubbing his face. "Bumblebee, human, meet Windstorm. Go."

Winnie looks up at the bot and smiles. "Hi."

"HI!" the mech belts. "Let's go!"

He holds out a datapad to Bumblebee, and he bounces from foot to foot. "What's your name?"

"Winnie." She smiles at his energy.

"Great! Another...uh...what's the first letter?" he asks. "Your name and my name start with it! Can we go?"

"Here," Bee says, handing the datapad back. "Authorization. Remember...oh, and Winnie? Blow the whistle, then when he comes, say a truth. Once your truth is said, make interesting conversation with him. What to say...well, it'll come to you...but you need to gain his interest before asking your favor."

"Okay."

"Great. Go, go," he says. "Enjoy the flight."

Windstorm transforms quickly, and pops the cockpit. "Aide to enter?"

Bee holds out his hand to Winnie. Winnie takes it and hops up into the seat. Bee smiles, and the cockpit seals. The belts slide over Winnie's shoulders, clipping in.

"Hang tight," Windstorm chirps, and his engines fire up with a high pitched whistling.

He turns in the bay, and rolls outside, onto the small airstrip...is that long enough for him to take off from? Winnie nods as they pick up speed. When was the last time she'd been in a plane? She looks out the window quietly. Windstorm builds speed, builds, builds...and they are in the air.

"Why are you heading down to the southern part of Anilex? Have you ever seen a thanator? Do you ride a Pa'li? What's your function?" Windstorm asks excitedly.

Winnie smiles. "I need to help a friend. Yes. Yes. And um...I'm a medic for animals."

"What's that called?" Windstorm asks. "I'm a jet. I do mail runs to Cybertron because I'm fast and I can go to outposts. Cosmos is still out there somewhere...am I talking too much? Oh, I'm talking too much..."

He is quiet, the only sound is his engines.

Winnie laughs. "No, dude. You weren't talkin' too much. Who's Cosmos, if ya don't mind me asking?"

"Uh...my best friend," he says. "We flew in the same space squadron. He got shot...and went into stasis...I think he drifted off...have you seen him? There are so many Mecha around now..."

"Can't say I have, sorry. If I ever meet him, I'll tell ya, though."

"Huh...okay. What animals do you fix? I haven't seen a lot of human animals beside Pa'lis and ikran. Do you live alone? What friend are you helping?"

"I fix any I can, even humans sometimes. And not right now, no. I'm helping another bot who fought with the plate walkers."

"I heard about that," he says quietly. "I'm sorry...plate walkers are mean. Have you ever been on Protihex and seen the colonies? They're so big...we flew over them once and the king walker transformed and he almost could reach us. How old are you?"

"No, I haven't been to Protihex. That sounds scary." Then she thinks for a minute. "I think I'm about three million years old."

"Oh."

Windstorm thinks for a moment, and is quiet. "I'm older than you."

"Really? Cool." Winnie says. "By how much?"

"Uh...like seven hundred thousand years," he answers.

"Wow...neat."

"How many Mecha do you know on Base? Any tanks? Combiners?"

"Not as many as I'd like. I know Fort Max, no combiners though."

"Cool! Max comes down to bay three every now and then to stretch and talk. You're a medic, right? You know Ratchet? Or First Aid? Oh! What about Lifeflight? He's a medic! All of a sudden, though, he's moved out of medbay to...somewhere. We used to have flying lessons together."

Winnie stiffens. "Yeah, Ratchet, 'Aid, Jolt..Lifeflight. That's cool. When was the last time you saw him?"

"Uh...like...uh...two months ago? I'm not sure...he was with a patient, though...she was almost ready to split the

spark...do you live with anyone? I can't stand being away from the squad at night."

"Yeah...what's the rest of your squad like?"

"Um...fast. They like to go fast...like me! Uh...close. I don't know. They're just...there. I never understood how Lifeflight could just be...alone." Windstorm shudders. "Alone...I'm not good with alone."

Winnie jumps as the jet shivers, then relaxes a bit. "He's not either," she says quietly.

"Hmm. Must be the Vosian side of us. Do you like being alone? Can you be alone? Have you ever met the Prime? I've seen him. He doesn't speak with us much, just Silverbolt. What about Bumblebee? How do you know him? He never pays us much attention either, unless he's alone. His bonded speaks to us...but she's a human, and Silverbolt does not encourage that."

"No, I can be alone, but I don't really like it. I've met Prime once, a long time ago. Bee's bonded is one of my friends back from old Earth, so I met him that way. And do you mean as in "not allowed" to talk to us?"

"No...not allowed to bond. Or...things like that."

"Oh," Winnie says, nodding. She looks out the window at the ground far below his wings.

"We're almost at destination. Prepare for landing...I'll pick you up when you com. My channel is three-oh-seven-five."

"Thanks, but I might not need a pick up. And are we seriously here?" She looks out the window, and sure enough the southern coast of Anilex can be seen.

"Yep! I'm a messenger, I would hope to be here now. Do you need anything from me?"

"Nope. I don't think so. Thank you so much for takin' me."

"Ya! Um...here, I'll land. I keep forgetting you can't just jump out and not offline. Let's see..."

He circles a few times before spotting a small clearing. Barely touching down, he pops the cockpit.

"I can't land completely because then I won't be able to take off without leaping out of a tree."

Winnie unlatches the harness and hops out, tumbling onto the spongy floor. She stands up and waves. "See ya soon."

"OKAY!" He calls, and takes off, engines angling to propel him back into the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Winnie sighs and looks around at the dense broad-leafed trees. The air is dense and its hard to breathe. She stands in the middle of a moist clearing. Slowly, she pulls the whistle from her pack and turns it over in her hand. Will she use it? What if Hei Bai comes and she doesn't know what to say? But Lifeflight...

But nothing. She raises it up and blows softly into it. At first it just blows through, making a harsh, breathy noise. She blows a little harder, and a low, deep, rich note that rattles the world comes through the dark wood.

At first the sound does nothing, and then a crashing is heard through the forest, and trees break out of the way of Hei Bai. He bursts into the clearing, head raised and searching. Upon spotting Winnie, three long strides carry him to her position, and he bears down upon her, breath blowing her hair back and stirring around loose leaf litter nearby.

Winnie lowers the whistle and her jaw drops. Her breath is hard and she shakes in her still damp clothes. What did Bumblebee say? What did he tell her to do? Truth? Or conversation? Truth? She remembers now, Truth. She sucks in a breath. She doesn't know what to say but...she tries anyway.

"I'm s-sorry," she says quietly. "I'm sorry I th-threw the stick at you."

Hei Bai stares at her, and blows a lungful of air into her face. He turns to leave, but Winnie puts out a hand.

"No...n-no...please don't leave...I-I don't...I..." She frantically tries to find something acceptable to say.

Hei Bai turns back to her, and cocks his head. =Why?=

"I need your help. My...my friend is hurt a-and...and he's going to die...I need help. Please," she pleads, trying not to sound too pathetic or desperate.

=Life tries all= Hei Bai murmurs, and turns again to leave. =Tai Bei...=

Winnie runs up behind him. "Please! I don't care about what life does. It's never tried me. Why him? I'm sorry about what happened to Tai Bei, but I need your help." When he doesn't stop she sinks to her knees. "Please! I'll do anything. I'll take my friend's place. Take anything I have. Please."

Hei Bai stops. Turning slowly, he looks at Winnie, and sighs. =Who is this hurting friend?=

Winnie breathes out. "Lifeflight. A mech."

=Of what importance is he to you?=

Winnie swallows. Her mouth is dry. "H-he's one of my best friends."

=Any healer can repair wounds. I am no different. What makes my health any more valuable to you? Is there a reason to change Fates' design for him?=

Hei Bai turns to face Winnie, and quietly asks, =Is...is he Tai Bei?=

"N-no...b-but he is for me," she says quietly.

Hei Bai sighs again, breath washing over Winnie. =I shall not let him fall again=

Stepping back, he turns to Winnie, lowering his head to her. =Come=

Winnie is stunned for a moment. "Th-thank you." She puts a wary hand on his head.

Carefully, Hei Bai extends a foot and nudges her up onto his massive black and white head. =We make for the North=

Winnie sits and huddles just behind his head. Hei Bai stands up, and starts to run, long strides making the world pass in a blur. Winnie shifts in her spot and hangs on to him.

"How can I repay you?" She asks watching the scenery like running water colors.

Hei Bai has no answer, but Base soon comes into view.

"W-Winnie?"

Winnie chews her lip and jumps at his voice sounding through her com. "Lifeflight, are you alright?"

"I-I-I...h-h-hurry..."

Winnie's stomach drops. "Okay." she whispers. And looks down at Hei Bai.

"Winnie," Heartstart's voice echoes in her mind. "Now. Spark flux is imminent."

"I-I'm f-f-frightened-d..."

Winnie is quiet.

"I-I-I wish y-you were h-h-here t-to hold-d my hand..."

"I'm coming, Lifeflight, I'm coming."

Hei Bai sighs. =What do you need of me?=

"His lower half needs to be entirely rebuilt and I don't know why but his spark is diminishing," she tells him quickly.

=May I enter?=

"Yes. Don't stop," she says as they near the base.

Hei Bai continues up until the front doors of Mainbay, but when he approaches, Mecha come out, clearly expecting a fight.

"I-I-I...love...y-y-you..."

Winnie sits forward and calls down, "No! Let him through!"

She looks for a way to slide down. Hei Bai tilts his head forward, and Winnie slides off onto the ground, landing unsteadily on her feet. As he walks forward, parts of his body fazes out, not disturbing any of the building.

He marches on towards the medbay, Winnie following closely after him. She runs hard to keep up, ignoring the stumbling and shocked Mecha in the halls.

He walks through the medbay doors, closed, and on into the ICU.

=Tai Bei!= he cries. =Where?=

Winnie runs past him and finds Lifeflight's room. "Here!"

Heartstart is holding two paddles to Lifeflight's chest, feeding a continuous flow of electric energy to him.

Winnie freezes in the doorway, trying to process the scene. "L-Lifeflight?" she croaks.

"Stay back!" Heartstart cries. "The electricity could offline you!"

=It shall not hurt me= Hei Bai rumbles, and his two tiny forearms reach toward Lifeflight.

Hei Bai's hands pull Lifeflight forward, and he doesn't move. Hei Bai's mouth opens, and a blue light shines out, covering the little medic.

Winnie watches in awe as Lifeflight's legs begin to reform, and Hei Bai lies him back down on the berth, as his feet build again. When he is whole, the light stops, and Heartstart cautiously picks a blanket up off the floor.

=It is done= Hei Bai murmurs, looking over his handiwork and stepping back for Winnie to look.

Heartstart throws the blanket over Lifeflight, who groans.

"W...Winnie?"

Winnie runs to the berth and stops just short of it. "Lifeflight." She breathes reaching for his hand. "Are...a-are...?" She stammers.

He opens his eyes, blinking up at the ceiling. "Where...wh-where am I?"

Winnie brushes the back of his hand and smiles. "You're in ICU in Medbay."

"Wait...b-but...oh, Winnie!"

He scoots over to the edge of the berth, and enfolds her in a hug. Winnie stands there for a moment the hugs him back and buries her head in his shoulder.

"I w-was so worried," he whispers. "Th-That I wouldn't b-be here wh-when you came back."

Winnie doesn't pull back. "You're here now...you're safe."

"My goodness," he murmurs. "I d-don't want to l-let you go."

"Please don't." Winnie shivers, then sh remembers Hei Bai. She pulls back a little and turns to him.

=You owe me one day of sun= Hei Bai growls, =but I do not need it now=

Winnie looks up at his face. "Thank you. I'll remember."

=Tai Bei,= he moans, turning and walking back out of the Base.

She stares after him, torn between going after him and her fear of making his hurt worse.

Lifeflight sighs, his warm breath washing over her neck. "You're here..."

Winnie shivers and turns back to hug him again. "So are you."

"Alright, pause the love fest. Lifeflight, I need to check your spark," Heartstart says, "then I'll leave you be."

" 'Kay," Lifeflight mumbles.

Winnie steps back, face bright pink and fingers the whistle inside her pocket. Lifeflight sits up on the berth, and opens his spark chamber with ease, the bright blue orb pulsing brightly, white wisps trailing around it.

Heartstart scans it, and smiles. "Looking good," he says. "I would say you are good to go home...but Ratchet will be the one to release you. I would like to check you tomorrow just to be sure."

Winnie gazes at his spark, then looks down at the floor as Heartstart speaks. Lifeflight reaches out and flicks Winnie's nose.

Winnie bites her lip and looks up, not moving her head. Lifeflight smiles to her, and Heartstart sighs.

"Alright, I'm done. Get some rest, and hopefully you will be discharged soon. Oh, and Winnie? If you need help learning how to open your spark chamber, I'm always here in medbay."

He gets up, and leaves them in peace, the glow of Lifeflight's spark lighting the space between the two.


	8. Chapter 8

Winnie reaches to the chair and pulls it over to the side of the berth.

"Kinda p-pretty, eh?" Lifeflight asks, looking down at his spark.

"Beautiful," Winnie says quietly.

"Wh-When I was y-young I always w-was fascinated b-by having such a rainbow w-with me all the time," he murmurs, watching the orb spin and the colors dance.

Winnie looks up at his face and then back at his spark and smiles a little.

"I'm also a-a little glad a-all this-s happened," he says, reaching up to touch the inner casing. "I g-got to show-w you this-s."

Winnie blushes and bites her lip. "You shouldn't have had to go through that."

"B-But I'm okay, so it's o-over," he says quietly. "You c-can touch it i-if you want...I've g-given it to you."

Winnie shivers and her hand moves but she stays still.

"I-I mean i-if you don't want t-t-to you don't-t have-ve to," Lifeflight says quickly.

She looks up into his face. "No I...I..." she trails off, and tries to figure out what to say.

Lifeflight smiles kindly. "O-One step at a time, W-Winnie. I-If you don't want t-to, you don't have to."

She lifts up her hand. She stops just short of it, hand quivering a little. Lifeflight proffers his hand to her, and inches closer on the berth.

"You can't h-hurt me," he says softly.

She takes his hand. "O-okay."

Lifeflight gently pulls her closer, and her fingers barely touch the spark casing. It is slightly warm, and very smooth. She sucks in a breath and smiles. Lifeflight's smile widens, and he directs her fingers farther inside, until they connect with the glowing orb, and something slightly solid is felt in the center. Lifeflight gasps and arches into the touch.

"W-Winnie! You're so w-warm! Can you f-feel me?"

Winnie nods and her eyes widen. Lifeflight's feet curl, and he eases her hand deeper into his spark, before letting go to grip the berth.

"Ah...ahh...-"

:Winnie?:

She jumps a little. "Lifeflight?"

"Th-That's your spark," he says, meeting her eyes. "I sp-spoke through your spark."

"My gosh..." she breathes out, and smiles. :L-Life..Lifeflight..:

He squeals happily and pulses back, :Winnie!:

She shivers and laughs. :Warm:

He smiles, and his spark pulses evenly on the other side of their connection. :I can't believe I am allowed to feel you...to...to touch you:

Winnie blushes and chews the inside of her cheek, but she feels warm and happy. Lifeflight shivers as her fingers gently probe, and he brings his hand up, stroking her fingers lightly and teasing them out of his spark.

"If you don't w-want a connection f-for longer than a few hours-s I r-recommend pulling a-away," he murmurs.

"A-Although...I w-wouldn't mind," he murmurs with a small smile.

Winnie nods, and her face flushes pink. As Winnie pulls her fingers back, she still can feel Lifeflight's spark in a faint connection with her own. Her eyes meet his, and she sees the happiness radiating off of his face.

She smiles and sits forward in her chair and tries not to shake. "Hi."

Lifeflight's smile returns, and slowly, his spark chamber closes, the plating reformatting down. "Hi," he says shyly, voice quiet.

She looks down at her hands, trying to reorient her mind.

"Are y-you ready t-to go home? I-I'll com Ratchet," Lifeflight says.

"Yeah...if you are."

"W-Well...I'm h-happy wherever y-you are," Lifeflight replies. "B-But if you're u-up for it..."

"I just want to be sure you're going to be fine," she says, nudging her soaked pack further away.

"I w-will be," he says softly. "Ratchet? M-May I be discharged?"

"Why? You are still...incomplete."

"Winnie f-found some help a-and I'm wh-whole now."

"Eh...I'll be right there. I have to see for myself."

Winnie leans against the berth and puts her elbows on it, smiling. Ratchet opens the door after a few minutes, and stares at Lifeflight, sitting on the edge of the berth, swinging his legs lightly.

Looking from Winnie to Lifeflight, Ratchet sighs. "Yeah, fine, go home. Did G come?"

Winnie smiles. "No.. We had a little extra help."

"Really?" Ratchet asks, "Thunderstrike wasn't here...right?"

"H-Hei Bai," Lifeflight whispers.

Winnie looks up at Ratchet. "You mean you didn't hear anything about a giant, black and white creature come into Base?"

"I've been in surgery for the past six cycles," Ratchet grumbles. "Nothing comes in or out."

"Oh." Winnie looks down from the grouchy medic

"But, you are released. Now - go home, and keep your mech in ONE PIECE please," Ratchet says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Lifeflight needs to remain whole."

"I s-second that motion," Lifeflight says quietly.

Winnie sinks into the back of the chair and kicks herself mentally. "Thank you."

Lifeflight holds out his hand. "W-Well...ready to roll?"

Winnie smiles. "Yep," she says, reaching for her packs.

"Alright," he says, and Ratchet steps back from the door. "I'm going back to my office," he grumbles, trudging back down the hallway.

She watches Ratchet leave and hears Lifeflight's armor snap into place.

"Good thing I-I had extra pieces, eh?" he asks with a smile, as his fingers wrap around hers. "You ready?" he asks. "I can c-carry some o-of your things-s in my s-subspace if you like."

She stands up and smiles. "I'm fine. Thanks though."

He leads her out into the hall, and slowly, they make their way out into the mainbay. Lifeflight swiftly guides her through, and they are outside, as raindrops are just beginning to splatter on the ground again. Winnie tilts her head up, smiling, feels the drops. They walk under the semi-sheltering trees back towards the compound.

Lifeflight sighs as the drops splatter on his armor.

"I love the r-rain," he murmurs, as some splash onto his helm.

Winnie laughs. "Ditto here."

"M-May I sit outside f-for a little when we r-reach the compound?" he asks quietly.

"Sure." Winnie replies. "You okay?"

"Just...yeah," he mumbles. "Fine..."

She walks a little closer to him and looks up. "Uh-huh," she says, not believing him.

"Y-You know I d-don't l-l-like you t-to watch me," he whispers. "The rain doesn't."

She stops and tugs him around to face her and looks up at him, taking his other hand so he can't turn away.

He looks down at her, eyes slowly clouding. "W-Winnie?" he asks quietly, unsure.

"Yes?"

"Wh-What are y-you d-d-doing?" he mumbles, blinking to clear his eyes.

Winnie chews her lip. "I want you to know that I'm always there. I won't stop you from sitting in the rain or anything...but I just don't want you to hide from me. I don't like seeing you hurt." She pauses for a minute. "What's wrong?"

"O-Oh Winnie," he whispers, pulling his arms in, which pulls her in with them, "I...I d-don't know...it just-t...it just hurts."

Her eyes widen. "Y-you mean..?" She leaves the question in the air.

"I don't know," he whispers, "I don't know."

His breath rattles in his cyclers, and his arms pull Winnie in closer.

She wraps her arms around him and hugs him. "Shh...it's alright." she whispers.

He lays her head on her shoulder, feeling her hands trace small patterns on his back. "A-As much as b-b-being broken up hurts-s, being alone is w-w-way worse," he whimpers.

Winnie feels the rain trickle down her face. "I'm sorry..." she says softly.

"M-M-Me too," he whispers hoarsely. "B-But thank y-you for p-p-putting up w-with m-me."

"I don't 'put up' with you Lifeflight. I wouldn't rather spend my time any other way."

A breath shakes his shoulders, and his arms tighten. "That...th-that's..."

Winnie looks down and she pulls back slightly. "Lame...come on, let's get you home where it's warm."

"N-No...that's the b-best thing I've e-ever heard," he whispers. "B-B-Besides 'I love you'."

Winnie blushes and closes her eyes.

"Th-This is th-th-the second time I've g-gotten your shirt wet," he mumbles. "P-Pardon."

"It's alright," she says quietly, feeling his warmth for a moment more.

"H-Hey...y-you know what-t?" he asks softly.

"What?"

"It d-doesn't hurt anymore."

Winnie smiles. "Good..."

"I-I-I don't want t-to move," he mumbles.

"Neither do I..." she says back. "But let's go home."

"Okay..."

As Winnie disentangles herself from him, she looks up into his eyes, bright blue with fresh tears. He wipes them away with the back of his hand, and reaches for hers. She takes it, and leads him gently through the fat drops of rain to the compound. As they reach the door, Brawny nickers from the pasture. She looks over to him and then back to the bot standing by her door.

"I have to do some chores. Do you mind if I come in in a bit?"

"Okay," Lifeflight murmurs, smiling wistfully to her. "Wh-What would you l-like for...for...i-is it dinnertime already?"

"I don't really know. Want me to make ya somethin' before I start?"

"I w-was thinking o-of making y-you something," he says, "then wh-when you c-come back, s-something will be r-ready and waiting for you."

She smiles. "But you're the recovering patient. You aren't allowed to lift a finger. I'll make ya something," she says, opening the door.

"I-I've just b-been revitalized b-by a giant...thing," Lifeflight says. "I f-feel fine," he says, catching her hand and gently pulling her back. "F-Fixing food doesn't take m-monumental e-effort."

Winnie sticks her tongue out and laughs. "Are you gonna let me make you dinner?"

"N-No," he giggles, very un-mechlike. "Wh-What would you like?"

She smiles. "I would like you to go sit on the couch, get dried off and warm, then give me ten minutes in the kitchen."

"D-Depends on wh-what you do in there," he murmurs.

"Please?" she asks, smiling.

"Alright," he relents. "I'm g-gonna go s-steal the shower f-for a moment," he says. "I'll b-be back quickly."

She grins wider. "Cool." She says quickly opening the door.

He steps inside, and walks into the washroom. Winnie can hear him placing his armor in the tub just inside the door, and he turns the water on, some lilting words drifting out in song. She quickly squishes into the kitchen, busily pulling out pans, milk, and a small packet of something. She smiles to herself and hurriedly warms up the stove.

As Winnie works in the kitchen, she hears a squeal from the washroom, and as the door cracks open, Lifeflight comes racing out, towel clutched close in one hand, and a giant, dinner plate-sized spider in the other, held by a long leg.

"WINNIE!" he cries, holding it out, away from him.

Winnie drops the pan onto the counter, and picks up another pot and towel. "Shh...don't scare it..." she whispers, moving closer.

"IT'S HUGE!" he gasps, "AND IT WAS ON MY LEG."

"Shh..."

She sets the towel on the pot edge and then extends her hand. She slides her hand underneath its middle, forcing its long legs onto her arm.

"It was just saying hello." She smiles as it readjusts it's spiny legs on her skin.

Lifeflight's eyes are wide, as the spider climbs up her arm. "Isn't...a-aren't they p-p-poisonous?" he asks.

"This guy? Naw." She steadily lets it crawl around the underside of her arm into the pot. She flicks the towel over the top. "The bigger they are the less their bites hurt...usually."

"O...kay," he mumbles, then immediately blushes. "Uh...I'll g-get back in the sh-shower."

"Oh yeah..oops." Her face turns pink, and she turns to the door as a spindly leg pokes from under the towel.

Lifeflight steps back, and walks back into the washroom. Winnie places the spider outside, and comes back in to her things. She puts the pot and towel in the sink and quickly finishes her project. Once she is finished she leaves it on the counter and walks out to do the chores.

Lifeflight finishes washing and redresses. He walks out into the kitchen and sees a plate, a bowl, and a steaming mug. On the plate there is a pile of bright, fresh strawberries and a chunk of warm bread. The bowl has chicken noodle soup, but instead of tea or energon in the mug is a dark, creamy, drink.

It is brown and has three puffy white things floating like clouds on the surface. What were they called? Marshmallows? Plucking a strawberry off the plate, he takes a bite, relishing the sweet taste.

...

Outside, Winnie hums along to the song she set the speakers to play when she left. It was one of _his_ songs, that was warm and happy. She shovels Brawny's stall and listens to the rain patter on the roof.

...

Carefully, Lifeflight tears a piece of bread off and eats it, the soft, warmness melting in his mouth. Lifeflight also listens to the rain, and smiles to himself. No longer does he want to just go outside and sit. He sips on the soup, now cool enough to eat, and sighs. Winnie...

...

She finishes with the stall and puts the Pa'li away. She walks towards the kennel and slides in the mud. Landing on her back she coughs and laughs.

...

Finished with the bread, Lifeflight eats another strawberry. What was this brown stuff? And... marsh... marsh... huh. Something. He picks up the mug and takes a sip.

Chocolate! It tasted like...chocolate! Wow, what was this?

...

Winnie stands back up and picks leaves out of her hair. Before ducking into the kennel she looks in the kitchen window. Lifeflight was just taking a sip of the hot chocolate. She giggles and walks in to be greeted by King.

Winnie eventually pushes the dog's wet paws off her front. She talks nonsense to him as she feeds him. Then returning back to the rain she picks up a few chunks of wood from the pile by the door.

...

Lifeflight eats another strawberry, and a yawn escapes his mouth. Hmm...it's a little cool out... hopefully Winnie won't insist he sleep in the compound bay.

...

Winnie slides up to the door with an arm load of wood. She tries to open the door, but loses her grip on the wood, and knocks on the door with her forehead instead. Setting the mug down, Lifeflight gets up from the counter and opens the door, greeted with Winnie and an armload of wood. He steps aside to let her in.

"Thank you," she grunts, squelching over to the fireplace. She dumps the load and bends down, piling kindling in to the stove quickly.

"Wh-What did you give me?" he asks. "The chocolate thing."

Winnie looks over her shoulder and smiles. "Hot chocolate and marshmallows. Did you like it?" she asks, trying to light the pile.

"Yes!" he says brightly. "It w-was e-excellent!"

"Good." Winnie laughs. "It used to be really common on Old Earth. I thought you might like it." Finally, the flint gives a little flame.

"It w-was very good," he says softly. "Sh-Shall I fix you s-something?"

Winnie adds wood to the fire and straightens up, catching Lifeflight yawning. "I'll be fine." She smiles. "I have some stuff to do still."

"Wh-What possibly c-could fill up th-the night?" he asks quietly, "I know y-you must have a list...b-but still..."

She smiles. "There's always something," she says, wiping some mud off of her cheek. "What are you gonna

do? You want me to find a movie, or..."

"Hmm..." he sighs. "What t-time is it? I th-think my chronometer's off."

Winnie looks to the old grandfather clock in the corner. "Uh...nine-thirty."

"Wh-Why don't you c-come to bed?" he asks. "Nine-thirty...you h-have the entirety of t-tomorrow to work."

Winnie laughs. "Here - I'll stick inside, and see what I can do in the house. Are you going to bed?"

"Y-Yeah," he says softly. "Will you? It's late...you need the rest, after-r all th-that's h-happened recently."

Winnie looks over to the couch. "Maybe in a bit. You need rest more than I do."

"O-Okay," he says, with another yawn. "W-Well...I'll s-s-see you in the morning, th-then."

" 'Kay." She smiles and leans against the couch.

"G-Goodnight," he murmurs, giving her a soft hug before padding down the hallway, into the compound bay.

Brr...it was cold in here. Lying down on the berth, he pulls his blanket up.

...

Winnie pulls off her muddy shoes and soaked socks. She tries to think of what to do, and ends up sitting on the red cushions of her couch, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Leaning over, she pulls out a list of clients, a pencil, and a calendar from the drawer. She lies on her stomach and tries to write but her head is too fuzzy.

She eventually gets fed up with the work, and scribbles all over the paper. "Why brain? Why?"

She stands up and slogs into her room, quickly changing out of her nasty clothes and into some dry pajamas. Then without much hesitation, she flops on the bed, leaving the covers where they are.

...

Lifeflight wakes, maybe not two hours after he had fallen asleep. It was _way_ cold in the bay...he gathers his blanket and creeps into the main space, searching out a heat source.

The fire had died down, but as he opens up his sensors, they lead him to a door off to the side of the hallway...from previous knowledge, he knew it was Winnie's room...hmm...

Cracking the door barely, he sees her collapsed on the bed, without any covers on. Shivering, he steps inside, and gingerly closes the door. He cautiously lies down on the bed, completely away from Winnie as to not disturb her.

A few minutes later, Winnie sits up quickly, mumbling, a little panicked. She wasn't awake, caught in some dream, still.

Lifeflight still wasn't asleep, watching Winnie and contemplating what to do. He reaches out and catches her hand. "Easy...e-easy, Winnie..."

Winnie stops and looks around in her blurry dream.

"It's okay," Lifeflight says quietly. "Here...g-get under th-the blanket and warm u-up."

Winnie leans back and falls quiet almost immediately.

"Here..." Lifeflight scoots closer, and throws some of his blanket over Winnie. "Rest y-your mind," he murmurs. "Bad things c-cannot reach you here."

She settles back and mutters softly, turning onto her side.

"Mmm...rest, I'll be here when y-you wake."

Lifeflight moves closer so that the blanket covers his rotors completely, and sighs, beginning to drift to sleep again, now in the warmth of the house and the warmth of Winnie.


End file.
